


Я пройдусь по небу, сорву все звезды, принесу к твоим ногам

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: У Ричи появились линзы,а у Эдди - проблемы.(А может и не только у него)





	Я пройдусь по небу, сорву все звезды, принесу к твоим ногам

Эдди надеялся застать всех друзей, хотя бы на пять минут, но на старом бревне его ждал только Ричи, играющийся с пачкой сигарет. Что-то резко и еще издалека показалось Эдди не так, но что именно, он понял только, когда подкатил велик к бревну и сел рядом с Ричи.

— О. Вау. Привет…

Ричи моргнул и уставился на Эдди _нормальными_ глазами.

— Что, Эдс? Так рад меня видеть?

— Твои глаза, Рич. Они не огромные! Они совершенно обычного размера! И очки, где они?

Ричи фыркнул, отвернул голову, неловко почесал переносицу. Ветер бросил отросшие кудри ему в лицо, и Рич с возмущением зачесал их пятерней назад.

Эдди замер. Ох, _вау_, еще чертов раз.

— Линзы, слышал о таком? Теперь, когда мое совершенное лицо не прячут очки, может ты сражен мной наповал, милый?

Эдди не нашелся с ответом, вскочил на ноги и просто пнул Ричи в бедро, сворачивая с поваленного дерева. Тозиер ухнул спиной назад с громким воплем.

— Ничего особенного, — наклонившись через старый ствол, всматриваясь в удивленное, открытое лицо Ричи, Эдди ухмыльнулся и показал ему язык.

***

Ох, как же он врал. Безбожно, аж язык чесался.

Эдди крутил педали как заведенный, стремясь удрать как можно подальше от своих мыслей и этого нового, странного Ричи. У которого оказались огромные, даже без очков, темные глаза, длинные, черные ресницы и просто потрясающее лицо.

Да чтоб ему провалиться!

Велосипед звякнул, когда Эдди втащил его на дорожку возле дома и бросил. Влетел в дом как на пожар, промчался по коридору мимо удивленной матери, ворвался в комнату, хлопнул дверью и буквально обрушился на кровать.

Несколько секунд он боролся с дыханием, а потом плюнул на все, подтянул к себе подушку, уткнулся в нее лицом и заорал, дергая ногами.

Ричи сделал его, сразил наповал, поразил в самое сердечко. Эдди крупно влип.

***

Шрам на руке не чесался и почти не привлекал внимания. Иногда Эдди казалось, что он и вовсе пропадал, как и воспоминания о событиях почти четырехлетней давности, когда гребаный клоун их чуть всех не убил, но это было не так.

Возможно, у Беверли он исчезал совсем, когда она покидала Дерри после коротких встреч с ними, но она пока все помнила. И появлялся снова, когда она приезжала.

Все это отдавало тухлой мистикой, которой Эдди, если честно, сыт был по горло. Как и все остальные, думал он.

Тогда какого черта Ричи…

— Эй.

Обтянутая черной майкой спина вздрогнула, сигаретный дым полетел в сторону, будто кто-то поперхнулся им. Ричи втянул голову в плечи и медленно обернулся к Эдди, нависшему над ним с каменным лицом.

Труба коллектора с шумом выплюнула очередную порцию воды. Эдди против воли всмотрелся в нее, неосознанно ища там что-то.

— Приветик, Эдс, — криво растянул губы Рич, не глядя давя окурок об землю.

— Ты что тут забыл?

— Устроил перекур? — шапка черных кудрей послушно мотнулась за склоненной к плечу головой Ричи, потрясающие (нет!) глаза смотрели на Эдди снизу-верх, заискивающе и подобострастно.

Эдди фыркнул и положил руку Ричи на макушку. Вообще, он хотел растрепать кудри в еще более безобразное гнездо, чтобы отомстить Тозиеру за волнение, которое за него испытывал, но эта мысль быстро улетучилась. Ричи под его рукой замер и чуть прикрыл глаза. Наклонил голову, чтобы Эдди стало еще удобнее.

Сердце Эдди застучало как бешеное, а рука онемела, все глубже зарываясь пальцами в чужие волосы. Гулкие удары почти оглушили Эдди, потерявшегося в пространстве и тягучем взгляде из-под ресниц, но очередной выброс воды не прошел мимо его внимания. Как и глухой шлепок чего-то большого, что вынесло стремительным потоком воды.

Рич дернулся, вывернулся из-под руки, скакнул ближе к берегу и напряженно всмотрелся в реку. Подавился ругательствами и обернулся, с испуганным лицом к Эдди.

— Эдс. — Его дрожащий голос выбил Эдди из забытья.

— …что там? — севшим шепотом отозвался Эдди, холодея от макушки до пяток.

— Пакет мусора, ты представляешь, Эдс! — Ричи засмеялся как полудурок и дал деру от мгновенно осатаневшего Эдди.

Выуженная из травы палка, словно предназначавшаяся, чтобы перетянуть по спине Ричи Тозиера, до него, как назло не доставала. Ричи бежал, оглядывался и ржал, как самое кошмарное создание в жизни Эдди, пока не запнулся о какой-то камень и не грохнулся на землю.

Эдди, захваченный погоней, рухнул прямо на него, прикладываясь своими костями о торчашие кости Ричи. Вдвоем они зашипели и завозились, но встать на ноги Ричи ему не дал. Проворно, хоть и кривясь от боли, развернулся и обхватил Эдди всеми конечностями. Эдди бы дернулся, попробовал встать, но снова попал в ловушку, засмотревшись в его глаза.

— Нас ждёт Билл, - снова почему-то шёпотом заговорил Эдди, не в силах сдвинуться с места.

Рич кивнул, но похоже, отпускать Эдди в его планы не входило. Он аккуратно, будто боялся, что Эдди его укусит, снял с его волос какую-то травинку и сдул с руки. Открыл рот и тут же закрыл, потому что с холма закричал Бен, ища их. В тёмных глазах мелькнуло короткое сожаление, пропало. Эдди неясным желанием качнулся к нему, но Ричи уже его отпустил и вскочил на ноги. Протянул ему руку.

Эдди смотрел на нее и понимал, что правда страшно, ужасно, чертовски влип.


End file.
